


Red and Hot

by IWP_chan



Series: [Chugs Water Bottle] [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Enma the Pervert, HIGHLY Suggestive Themes, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Enma bonds with an enchanting creature. Enma/Tsuna. AU. Vampire!Enma.





	Red and Hot

Summary: Enma bonds with an enchanting creature. Enma/Tsuna. AU. Vampire!Enma.

_Note: had this idea for ages and finally got around to writing it._

**Warnings: Suggestive Content, Enma’s Brain Rushing Into The Gutter At X3 Speed, 0027 Smiling Softly At Each Other, Mami Being A Sister, Tsuna Being Tsuna, Enma Being Gone For Tsuna (As Usual), AU, Told In Titled Segments, Non-Chronological Order, Vampire!Enma.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR (and how many people are glad that I don’t?)

.

**Down Time**

.

Enma closed the last document he had to work on for the day and stood from his desk chair, resisting the urge to sigh.

Finally, _finally_ , he was done with work.

Enma absolutely _hated_ paperwork.

Looking around the room, he saw Tsuna curled up in a nest of blankets arranged in the patch of sunlight that filtered through the glass pane of one of the windows in the office.

And he was completely naked.

Enma barely batted an eye, used to his lover’s antics and love for sunning himself- in the nude.

He unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off, toeing off his shoes while he was at it, before striding over to Tsuna and curling up next to him, relishing in the warmth of the sun.

(He was absolutely thankful that he was Earth-aligned and could enjoy the sunshine without any fear of being burnt quickly or, he shuddered, disintegrated.)

.

**First Meeting**

.

To say that Enma was instantly charmed when he first saw Tsuna would be an understatement.

It was more appropriate to say that he was hooked, thoroughly ensnared, completely gone, utterly ruined for other brown-haired, amber-eyed people.

(Julie would say that Enma was _shook_.)

And Enma would not deny that he proceeded to spend the next hour or so sneaking glances at Tsuna from underneath his eyelashes, blushing furiously and ducking his head whenever Tsuna looked his way.

(Like an innocent maiden confronted with her crush, the people around him whispered.)

But hot damn, the _things_ Enma could do to the man on a bed. Or in a closet. Or anywhere with a modicum of privacy.

Or maybe not even that.

.

**“Don’t track blood all over the floor, darling!”**

.

“So,” Mami started, leaning across the counter and staring at her brother who was contemplating the vial of blood in his hands, “That from your human arm candy?”

“Excuse me, what?” Enma blinked, coming out of his musings and fixing his sister with a confused expression.

“The blood,” Mami started slowly, staring at her brother in worry over the transfixed look he wore on his face a couple of seconds ago, “It’s from your human arm candy?”

Enma scrunched his nose, “Human arm candy?”

Mami vaguely gestured, “Yeah? The cute guy you parade around almost all the time, always hanging on your arm?”

“Tsuna? You all think Tsuna is a mere ‘human arm candy’?” Enma asked, incredulous, “None of you thought that, I don’t know, he’s actually someone I’m interested about? Someone I’m actually courting?” Enma pointed to the very obvious bonding mark on his neck and said, “ _We’re bonded, for fuck’s sake._ ”

“I had wondered about that. It’s just that Tsuna doesn’t seem like your type.”

“My type? I have a type?”

“Yessss. You like the predatory ones.” Mami smiled, “Remember the last two you bonded with? Xanxus and Hibari?”

Mami’s smile slid off her face as a look of dawning realization appeared on Enma’s face, “Wait, you didn’t know?”

“ _How_ would I know?”

“You’re the one who bonded with them.”

As Mami was contemplating the pros and cons of going over Enma’s life and seeing what else he missed, there was the sound of clacking heels coming from the entrance accompanied by the strong stench of foul blood.

Mami scrunched her nose, “Whoa, what is _that_?”

“Oh, Tsuna’s back.” Enma perked up and Mami stared at him in horror.

“Why are you so happy with that smell? Don’t tell me that’s Tsuna. _Don’t tell me that he’s wounded and that’s how his blood smells. Enma, look at yourself, look at your life._ ”

Enma looked exasperated, “Are you done being dramatic?”

Mami flipped her hair, “Maybe.”

Tsuna then passed by the kitchen where Enma and Mami were conversing. From what Mami saw, he didn’t _appear_ to be wounded, but his clothes were drenched with blood and guts.

Mami turned to stare at Enma with a disbelieving look on her face. Enma sighed fondly and called out, “Don’t track blood all over the floor, darling!”

“I’ll do my best!”

Mami gaped.

“What?”

“’What’? I should be the one asking you that, Enma!”

Enma stared at her thoughtfully before uncorking the vial in his hand and briefly putting it under Mami’s nose, letting the scent waft out, before corking it again and stashing it in a cabinet underneath the counter, “ _This_ is Tsuna’s blood.”

Mami sharply inhaled and threw her head back, her fangs elongating, “ _Curse you and your apparently not-so-human arm candy with the deliciously-smelling blood._ ”

Mami put her face in her hands and tried to pull herself back under control.

Sometime later, after she finally refocused enough so that she wasn’t about to go haring off to pin Tsuna to the wall to lay onto him about possibly putting her brother under his spell with his sinful blood, and questioning every single one of his motives as well as torturing the truth about just _what_ exactly he was out of him, Tsuna came back into the kitchen, showered and wearing clean clothes.

(Mami must have needed more time to recollect herself than she thought she did if Tsuna had enough time to clean himself from the blood.)

“Hey, Tsuna.” Enma smiled softly as Tsuna reached him and _actually climbed him_ to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“Hey, Enma.” Tsuna smiled back, just as softly.

And just like that, all the fight left Mami and she sighed; she couldn’t stay riled up about the situation and wary of Tsuna if he could make Enma smile like _that_.

“Tsuna, this is Mami, Mami this is Tsuna.” As Enma introduced the two to each other, Mami smiled at Tsuna and waved; Tsuna gave her a tight-lipped smile and Mami wondered if his teeth gave away what he was.

She was proven right when Tsuna yawned, showing a maw full of sharp and pointy teeth.

Enma chuckled fondly and leaned down to plant a kiss on Tsuna’s head, “Tired? Go to sleep.”

Tsuna trudged off and Mami refocused on Enma, “Nice teeth he has there.”

Enma sighed in adoration, “Adorable, aren’t they? He usually has a better handle on disguising them, he must be so tired.”

“Is that so?” Mami commented, trying to remember if she ever saw teeth like Tsuna’s before and drawing up a blank.

“He was out on a job for the last week.”

“A job?”

“Hmmm, yeah. He’s a hunter.”

A hunter? Mami let her head drop down to the counter with a thunk.

(At least Mami knew for sure that Tsuna definitely fit Enma’s type.)

.

**Realization**

.

Enma hummed as he snuggled closer to the very warm body pressed up against him.

Wait.

Warm body?

Hibari wasn’t this warm. Heck, even Xanxus wasn’t this warm.

He cracked an eye open to meet an amused amber pair of eyes staring at him.

Enma then was more than aware that both he and the other person were very much naked. And on a bed.

What did Enma even do last night?

And how could he repeat it? His current bedmate was too hot for words and Enma would very much like an encore of- whatever happened between them. He didn’t know the details, but from the sensations his body was sending him, he could make a good guess.

“Glad to see you awake and back with me.” The other man’s voice was deep with an echo of a growl, and Enma was enchanted.

 _Fuck me_ , Enma thought, _again, please and thank you_.

“You’re awfully silent.” The other man said and cocked his head to the side, attracting Enma’s attention to the length of his neck.

It was a very nice neck and Enma could feel his fangs elongating at the prospect of biting into it.

Enma’s eyes zeroed in on a very familiar mark standing proudly on the other man’s neck.

Enma’s hand flew to his neck and probed it until he hit a particularly sore spot. And he _knew_. He had bonded with the man.

He almost spiraled into a hysterical breakdown when a hand cupped the side of his face and turned it to look at the other man- _Enma’s bonded, oh god_ \- Enma’s eyes darted around, awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact.

There was a sigh, “You don’t remember what happened last night? Sure, the bonding was intense and you warned me that you probably would need a moment or two upon waking to find your balance but I didn’t expect you to _forget_.”

Enma opened his mouth and closed it, before opening it again and hesitantly asking, “I told you that?”

Enma’s bonded hummed in response and his eyes flared orange, “I wonder what it would take to jog your memory…”

Enma stared at the orange eyes, “You’re Sky-aligned…” He trailed off, his memory jogging itself at the sight and presenting him with memories of those same orange eyes being trained on him throughout the entirety of the previous night.

“I am.” Enma’s bonded was a _Sky_.

_Enma bonded with a Sky._

_Enma freaking **harmonized** with a Sky_.

Enma’s bonded- his _Sky_ , and damn that still sounded wild in his head- stretched his arms upwards and sat up, leaning against the headboard. Enma’s eyes locked onto the scales that spread themselves up the Sky’s sides before receding again with the orange eyes, leaving normal skin and amber eyes.

“You’re a _dragon_.”

(Just what the fuck did Enma do last night? He bonded with a dragon? A Sky-aligned dragon? What was this sudden and very much amazing stroke of luck?)

“Indeed.”

Enma inhaled as his memory cleared up, “Tsuna?”

“Yes.” Tsuna flopped over him and peered down at him, “So, would you like an _encore_ of last night?”

“Yes, please.”

.

End


End file.
